<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HALLOWEINERS by pen15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036203">HALLOWEINERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15'>pen15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drinking, Finger Sucking, Hallonfween, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marijuana, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, changyoon in tight magenta underpants make mk go brrr, changyoon's dummy thicc ass in a skintight spidey suit, except there is homo, i'll update tags for the next chapter when i post it, no homo just bromo, very much homo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>halloween during a pandemic fuckin' sucks but changyoon and minkyun try and make the most of it </p><p>might end up making more than they bargained for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hallonfween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. putting the ween in halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HALLONFWEEN GREETINGS FRIENDS</p><p>IT IS EYE<br/>PENJAMIN FRANKLIN</p><p>*SMOKES DANK WEED AND SIGNS THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE* </p><p>that is my hallonfween costume get it? benjamin, penjamin hahaha. i stole this joke from tori. i stole a couple jokes in here from tori, thank you tori. </p><p>*claps hands like a kindergarten teacher trying to get your attention*</p><p>look, i know it's <i>technically</i> after Halloween… its actually almost gat dam chrimbus... but maybe i am perhaps not late. i prefer to think of it like i'm just <i>incredibly early</i> for next year…</p><p>yeah... </p><p>*breakdances badly*</p><p>anyway enjoy the first chapter of this goofy mess! an early chrimbus gift from i, penjamin franklin to you dear reader xoxo </p><p>anyway… as always DISCLAIMER:</p><p>⚠️THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION⚠️<br/>THESE ARE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS BASED AFTER THE CELEBRITY PERSONAS OF ONF</p><p>i in no way think mk would have a gay crisis, he is painfully pansexual and very secure in his desire to want to kiss his homies on the lips</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>minkyun loved halloween, he loved the costumes and the candy and getting trashed and hooking up with hot strangers.</p><p>minkyun hated quarantine, he hated being apartment bound and curfew and not being able to go out and hook up with hot strangers. </p><p>while he knew it was a necessary evil to cancel all social gatherings, it was still evil that he could not partake in the usual halloween festivities.</p><p>if he couldn't go out for halloween, he would just have to bring halloween in. </p><p>his roommate changyoon unfortunately, was not a very big halloween person. </p><p>"minkyun please don't put that big rubber spider in the bathroom again, i almost fuckin' died when i got out of the shower and saw it on top of the medicine cabinet."</p><p>"awe come on bro where's your halloween spirit?"</p><p>"first of all, it's barely october." changyoon raised a brow at him, brandishing the rubber spider in question threateningly, "–and i don't care if you decorate, just don't scare me to death."</p><p>"i think you're missing the point of halloween dude, shit’s supposed to be scary." minkyun grumbled at him sulkily past a mouthful of cereal. </p><p>"why can't you get the cute decorations huh? why did you buy all the gross creepy ones." changyoon flung the spider at his friend's head and moved to the kitchen to get a coffee. </p><p>"i don't want you to decorate this apartment with fake bugs." he grabbed one of the many dirty mugs by the sink and inspected it before rinsing it out, "we have enough real ones. it's getting confusing." </p><p>"we wouldn't have so many real ones if you stopped leaving your filthy dishes around the place."</p><p>changyoon gasped, offended.  </p><p>"like you wash all your dishes right away mr. <i>'i'm just leaving them to soak'</i> then letting them marinate in the sink for 3 days." </p><p>minkyun opened his mouth to respond but then closed it, changyoon had got him there. last week he left a pot of macaroni till the water inside it turned dark brown and the mold grew spores. </p><p>he made his way over to their small kitchen and reached around changyoon to grab another dirty mug. he turned it upside down and a fat cockroach fell out and scuttled a hasty retreat into the grimy dish mountain that was their sink. </p><p>changyoon shrieked and all but jumped into minkyun's arms. </p><p>"jesus fuckin' christ didja see the size of that one?" he turned on the tap and angled to water towards where the roach fled, </p><p>"gonna drown the motherfucker." </p><p>"aww man no don't be mean! he was just looking for some breakfast too!" </p><p>"he doesn't pay rent. i'm evicting his ass to heaven." </p><p>"that's murder–" minkyun said solemnly, "you are murdering his ass to heaven."</p><p>"either way he can't stay here."</p><p>minkyun grabbed changyoon's bloodthirsty little hands and pulled him closer, looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p>"alexa play my heart will go on." </p><p>
  <i>"okay, playing my heart will go on by celine dion." </i>
</p><p>the haunting first notes of the melody drifted out from the smart speaker in the living room.</p><p>changyoon glared and poked him in the chest with his stubby finger, "that was overly dramatic of you and now i feel shitty for trying to drown the bug."</p><p>"it was just the right amount of dramatic, and good. murder is a crime and a life is a life, no matter how small." </p><p>"ok fucking... dr. seuss, chill out i wont murder your new best bud." changyoon turned the faucet off and shoved minkyun out of the way as he stomped over to pour himself some of yesterday's cold coffee. </p><p>minkyun carefully pushed aside some of the pots to see the cockroach swimming around carefree in the filthy water. he scooped it up and carried it delicately in his fist to the window, popping it open and dropping the bug on the other side. </p><p>"ok off you go lil dude!" he cheered and closed the window smiling. yes, he had done a good thing this morning.</p><p>he was feeling particularly pleased with his heroism until a giant crow swooped down and picked the roach up, crunching it in its ebony maw and cawing at him mockingly. the smile was wiped from his face. </p><p>changyoon doubled over with laughter in the kitchen. </p><p>"you're an accessory to murder now buddy."</p><p>"shut up!" minkyun choked out, distressed. "i didn't mean to kill him! it was an accident!"</p><p>"tell it to the judge!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the next few weeks were relatively uneventful. </p><p>changyoon ended up having to tackle the dirty dish mountain after losing in a self proposed mortal kombat tournament; and minkyun went out and bought cute halloween decorations to use instead of the nasty bugs. </p><p>the main reason for his change of heart being that changyoon had scared him real bad with the giant rubber spider. </p><p>he placed it on the toilet one night after minkyun went to bed and minkyun had almost, quite literally, shit his pants when he stumbled into the bathroom half asleep in the dark and touched it. </p><p>they got slapped with a fine for disturbing the peace at 3am. minkyun's shrieks were apparently so loud they could be heard in the lobby of their apartment complex– which was quite a feat, considering they were on the 4th floor.</p><p>it was nothing he couldn't afford really. but it did cut into his weed money a little for the month and that was just no good. </p><p>minkyun actually made bank. well ok– he made a modest amount of money. he was a semi popular twitch streamer and he made significantly more than the shitty pencil pusher job he got fired from last year. </p><p><i>apparently</i> minkyun's office didn't appreciate it when he fed the strays around the building… to the point where the authorities had to be called in because the number of cats in the area had increased exponentially at an alarming rate. </p><p><i>apparently</i> if cats are aware there is a sucker who will give them a free meal they tell other cats. word spreads, next thing you know you have 50 cats following you down the alley while you toss out kibble like some kind of cat pope. minkyun missed being the cat pope.</p><p>while he was no longer legally allowed to act as a cat pope, (and he had tried but the cops got involved again) his new job had some pretty sweet perks as well. he managed to nab a few sponsorships, for energy drinks and underwear and even a fried chicken restaurant; of which changyoon regularly abused the hell out of. </p><p>changyoon had gotten laid off from his job a few weeks ago. he had taken it quite hard and his chosen method of coping was to become a parasite on the couch. </p><p>on more than one occasion minkyun had found him stoned out of his little head, watching spiderman movies, lounging in his underwear, half naked, covered in take out boxes and chicken grease. </p><p>that was an image he locked away in the back of his mind to repress. </p><p>it had been happening more often than not lately– changyoon in a chicken coma, especially with them being unable to go out anymore. </p><p>everything got locked down again when the second wave of the pandemic hit the city hard. which fuckin' sucked. restrictions were just starting to get lifted when they slammed back down. minkyun didn't have much of an opportunity to leave the house anymore and all the new curfew rules and government mandated shutdowns were seriously cramping his dick game; making trying to hook up with people a nightmare. </p><p>the total lack of human contact was driving him crazy, there was only so much he could do with porn and his hand. minkyun craved attention, he needed physical touch like some kind of hug hungry vampire, he fed off the energy he got from other people. so, because of proximity, and the sheer lack of other companions, the brunt of this burden was placed upon changyoon. </p><p>not only did minkyun cling to him like velcro though– he began to fixate on him in other ways.</p><p>minkyun wasn't gay... well, he had never been with a guy before. he probably wasn't all that straight either though, not with the amount of times he'd thought about changyoon's ass lately. </p><p>thought about him in those tight magenta briefs minkyun had gotten from a sponsorship gig.</p><p>changyoon had swiped the box soon after it arrived, pilfering what he wanted. </p><p>when minkyun first saw him wearing the briefs he had bashed his leg into the coffee table hard enough to draw blood. all because he couldn't look away. </p><p>they were so <i>bright</i> and so <i>tight</i>.</p><p>changyoon eyed him lazily from his perch on the barstool by the kitchen island. arms crossed, leaned back, legs spread open with an air of nonchalance. caramel hair tousled and curled, hanging in his eyes, freshly towel dried from his shower.</p><p>minkyun swallowed hard and confronted him about stealing the underpants.</p><p>changyoon ignored him at first, walked away to the cupboard to grab some cereal. minkyun watched him go, unable to take his eyes off of the bright pink material that clung unforgiving and taunting to changyoon's ass. </p><p>changyoon had turned on his heels, noticed minkyun staring and boldly argued that he filled the underwear out better, therefore it would be a shame for him <i>not</i> to wear them. </p><p>regretfully, minkyun had to admit, yeah– he was right.</p><p>again, he stored that little image away in the repressed part of his mind to let fester. changyoon was his best friend, he couldn't think about his best bro like <i>that</i>, no matter how good he looked wearing <i>his</i> underwear. </p><p>and god did he look good in them. minkyun was beginning to suspect that changyoon knew this fact as well and was lording it over him. </p><p>he wore nothing but a loose orange t-shirt and the magenta shorts for like three days straight and minkyun almost went out of his goddamn mind. </p><p>"you know the point of me getting sponsorships for shit is that i have to wear the stuff right?" minkyun glared at changyoon over the top of his phone as he watched his friend prance across the living room in the aforementioned briefs and his fuzzy spiderman slippers. </p><p>"mmm, well you got like a box of 10, i'm sure your sponsors won't mind if i wear a pair or two." </p><p>"or two?"</p><p>"yeah i'm claiming the red ones with the cute spider print." changyoon sauntered over to join mk by the sofa.</p><p>"aww man, i really liked those ones." minkyun whined as he looked up from his game of kart rider.</p><p>"i think you'll like them better on me."</p><p>an awkward beat of silence. minkyun's mouth felt chalky, like it was filled with kitty litter. </p><p>"the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he rasped.</p><p>"i have eyes mk…" changyoon met his stunned gaze, quirking a brow, "not that i need them, i can <i>feel</i> your lecherous stare you perv."</p><p>"i'm not staring." minkyun grumbled defensively.</p><p>"ok but you are." changyoon poked him in the chest and settled into his corner of the couch. </p><p>"it's alright, i know you're just jealous how great my ass looks in them." he stretched his legs out onto the ottoman and minkyun couldn't help but follow the smooth line they made with his eyes.</p><p>changyoon was probably right, all the staring, all the attention, it was nothing more than body envy. changyoon had curves, his body was cursive, mk was built like a fridge, he was a literal rectangle. he was curious about changyoon's body because it wasn't familiar to him, that was all. he wasn't curious because he wanted to touch him, wanted to run his hand along changyoon's thigh and feel the muscle flex under his rough palm. </p><p>no. that totally wasn't a thing he wanted to do.</p><p>at least that's what he told himself as he eyed up the soft expanse of changyoon's toned legs with clenched fists. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was getting harder to control his impulses.</p><p>with every passing day his resolve whittled away little by little. </p><p>after a while, things started to feel weird– he started to feel weird. where before he would have had no trouble walking up and back-hugging changyoon in the kitchen while he was trying to make eggs, minkyun now found himself hesitating. he withdrew from his tactile means of communication with his best friend. instead he started to distance himself. </p><p>but the longer he went without tangible human contact the more starved he was for it. minkyun had tinkerbell syndrome, if he wasn't getting enough attention, <i>physical</i> attention specifically, he would die.</p><p>or at least it felt like he would die. </p><p>he felt like he was dying trying to ignore how much he wanted to touch changyoon.</p><p>how much he wanted changyoon to touch him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it was finally halloween. </p><p>minkyun had spent the morning streaming some new horror game he got paid to promote while changyoon attempted to bake festive treats. he had gotten his hands on a special halloween edition of the martha stewart magazine and was enraptured with the notion that he could recreate some of the beautiful things inside. </p><p>"mk, it will be good for the gram." he had said unironically.</p><p>at one point the fire alarm went off and minkyun rushed into the kitchen just in time to see changyoon burn off half his eyebrows opening the door to the blazing inferno that was their oven.</p><p>"THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOON?!" minkyun screeched as he ran to grab the fire extinguisher. </p><p>"I DUNNO BRO, THOUGHT I WAS MAKING CUPCAKES NOT OPENING A PORTAL TO HELL!" changyoon yelled back over the constant wailing of the fire alarm.   </p><p>minkyun thankfully managed to wrangle the fire to extinction. he shot changyoon a condemning look over his shoulder. </p><p>"in my defense," changyoon licked his lips and fidgeted, "the instructions were all in english and google translate was not very helpful." </p><p>"your defense sucks dude, smells like burnt pubes in here now." </p><p>"wait, i can fix this!" </p><p>changyoon ran off into his room and came back with a large box. he started placing and lighting scented candles around the main living area, so many, far too many scented candles; minkyun lost count at the tenth one.</p><p>"i don't think starting more fires is a good way to get rid of the fire smell yoon." minkyun called out as he grabbed the garbage and tossed the entire muffin tin inside, there was no way either of them were cleaning that.  </p><p>"it's like a double negative or whatever." changyoon laughed as he punted the now empty candle box back through the door to his room.</p><p>"what?" </p><p>"like you know, two fires cancel each other out."</p><p>"that's not how fire works hyung, two fires just makes one bigger fire." minkyun shook his head and opened the kitchen window.</p><p>"yeah but like… here these tiny fall scented fires are gonna mask the smell of the burnt pube oven fire."</p><p>minkyun sniffed the air.</p><p>"now it just smells like someone lit their pubes on fire in a bath and body works." </p><p>"give it a few minutes… " changyoon pulled open the windows in the living room to help air the place out more. </p><p>minkyun couldn't help but notice he was wearing the red briefs with the cute spider print today. except this time he paired them with a thin white t-shirt and a 'i cook as good as i look' apron changyoon had bought him as a joke last year after mk botched christmas dinner. </p><p>a strong breeze drafted through the apartment, cool october air chilled minkyun through to his core.</p><p>"yoon… aren't you cold?" </p><p>"what?" changyoon crossed his arms, eyed minkyun up questioningly, "no."</p><p>"well i'm cold and i'm fully clothed, how are you not freezing your balls off?"</p><p>"i am fully clothed." he retorted as he walked back over to the kitchen and started trying to clean up the disaster he had made.</p><p>"you are wearing barely there underwear and a see through t-shirt my guy. that is not fully clothed." minkyun scoffed and turned on the faucet, filling the sink.</p><p>changyoon pointed to the apron and made a stupid face. "duh, you forgot the apron, that's integral to the outfit." </p><p>minkyun eyed it and chuckled, "i think you look better than you cook dude." </p><p>"s-shut up." changyoon blushed as he punched mk in the arm. he grabbed a dish towel and started drying the dishes as minkyun washed them. </p><p>"wait, was that even a compliment? i know you think my cooking is shit." he pouted and turned to put away a bright pink mixing bowl. </p><p>minkyun watched him bend over and try and shove the bowl into an overflowing cabinet of tupperware. </p><p>he acted on impulse; grabbed the damp dish towel, twisted it, and with startling speed and strength, he whipped it right at changyoon's ass.</p><p>the towel cracked loudly, but that's not the noise that minkyun was focused on; it was the sound that came out of changyoon's mouth. </p><p>sounded less like a scream of shock and more like a keening whine. it made minkyun clench his jaw unwittingly. if he had heard that sound out of context, he would have sworn it came from a porno.</p><p>changyoon was frozen in place for a moment, mk could see the muscles of his back tense as he slowly straightened up. he kept facing the cupboard. </p><p>"minkyun." changyoon's voice was teetering on the edge, there was a warble in it that made him feel threatened somehow. </p><p>"did you just… whip me… in the butt?" </p><p>"... i uh–"</p><p>changyoon spun around and attacked, grabbed a big wooden spoon filled with batter and started bludgeoning minkyun with it relentlessly. </p><p>"ow ow ow not the face! that's the money maker!"  </p><p>"sorry, it's just that your face looks so much like your ass!" changyoon yelled as he continued to beat mk with the spoon, landing hits on the arms that were covering his head.</p><p>minkyun fought back, kept his arms up and rushed changyoon, he used his size to his advantage to push past the other and make a mad dash for the living room. </p><p>changyoon followed close after, waving the spoon around yelling like a lunatic. minkyun couldn't help laughing maniacally as he dodged his assaults and volleyed his own with the dish towel.</p><p>at one point he had had enough of the spoon, that shit hurt, minkyun vaulted over the ottoman and tackled changyoon into the couch, knocking it from his aggressive little hands. all the air was punched out of changyoon in a loud wheeze and mk laughed in merriment at the stupid face he made. </p><p>minkyun was struck with a notion. </p><p>he wanted to kiss him.</p><p>he couldn't.</p><p>but why couldn't he kiss him? his best friend? the idea crashed over him, an errant wave. spilled out and over his mind, washed over his body and made it start moving on its own accord; like a tide drawn to the shore, he was drawn to changyoon. neglecting the real facts of the matter and the implications that his action could cause. </p><p>he leaned in closer.</p><p>why couldn't he kiss his best friend? minkyun had kissed lots of girls, been with lots of girls, dated lots of girls, none of it lasted. maybe it was because he never really cared for them, not the way he already cared for changyoon. </p><p>it always felt like they wanted something from him, wanted more than he could give. it made him frustrated, like he wasn't enough, never could be enough for them no matter how hard he tried, and oh how he had tried; it just never worked out in the end. </p><p>minkyun assumed that maybe relationships weren't his thing, but even the casual sex he had felt empty most of the time. like it was fulfilling a <i>need</i> more than a <i>want.</i> </p><p>he <i>needed</i> to <i>want</i> something again.</p><p>he <i>wanted</i> to kiss changyoon.</p><p>maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he kissed his best friend.</p><p>changyoon squirmed underneath him, his eyes grew wide and watery when he realized minkyun was moving towards him. he pressed his head back into the pillows but minkyun kept advancing, closed most of the space between them and then stopped– hovered above him; breath quick and fast, fanning across his lips like the wings of a hummingbird. </p><p>minkyun could vividly feel the heart beat out of his chest as if it were an aggressive subwoofer, thumping along to the bass that was this song and dance they were playing. </p><p>he hadn't felt like this in a long time, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this, if he had <i>ever</i> felt quite like this; this excited, this nervous, this <i>much.</i> he wanted this so much, wanted changyoon so much. </p><p>the intercom by the door buzzed.</p><p>"i uh… i ordered food." changyoon whispered, so close he grazed mk's lips with his own. </p><p>tension hung thick in the air, palpable and weighty, pinning them both in place on the couch. neither wanted to be the first to move, to be the first to pull away. </p><p>"you should go get it..." changyoon turned his head. the spell was broken, minkyun relented, pulled back and sat up, still straddling him. </p><p>"–you know, because you think i'm dressed indecently." he smirked weakly up at minkyun and covered his chest with his hands in mock modesty. </p><p>changyoon was valiantly trying to play it off as if mk almost kissing him was just harmless bro bullying, but minkyun could tell he was still a little shaken up. mk played along though, his senses buzzing back to alert like the intercom by the door.</p><p>"you just want me to pay for it." minkyun pinched him in the ribs and chest– pretty much wherever he could grab at. changyoon gasped and let out a panicked laugh, writhed around underneath him trying to escape minkyun's wrath. </p><p>"it's from your chicken place you won't have to pay for shit!" he choked out as he turned over onto his stomach in an attempt to avoid mk's assault. </p><p>"i'm surprised they haven't started making me pay with the way you constantly abuse their generosity!" minkyun dug his fingers into changyoon's sides and he shrieked loudly. after several long torturous seconds, minkyun let up on his attack. </p><p>changyoon was breathless in his reply, winded from squealing for so long.</p><p>"well, last time the dude actually asked me for money, but i just said i was your partner and he let me have it."</p><p>minkyun went rigid with shock. </p><p>"hyung… why would you lie about that?"</p><p>"i wasn't lying, i am your partner, your <i>business</i> partner." changyoon turned around and observed the dejected look on minkyun's face. </p><p>"wait, did you think i meant– oh no, god no i would never lie about that, that's horrible." </p><p>"… horrible." </p><p>"no, that's– no. that's not what i meant!" </p><p>"i meant it would be horrible to lie about something like that!" </p><p>"not that it would be horrible to…" changyoon's voice became quiet, fragile, "–to you know." </p><p>"no actually i don't know." minkyun's mouth twisted up in a smirk. there was just something so satisfying about making changyoon flustered. he crouched down closer, pressed on with his questioning.</p><p>"why don't you tell me <i>hyung</i>?" </p><p>changyoon scowled back at him before turning and smooshing his face into the couch. minkyun was having none of that shit, he dug his fingers into changyoon's sides again and changyoon bucked up and screeched like a banshee. </p><p>"come on! tell me yoon!" </p><p>"alright alright, holy piss, what i meant was it wouldn't be horrible to be your partner or whatever." he rolled into his back again and shoved mk, pouting up at him, "but it IS horrible to be your business partner, especially when you treat me like this." </p><p>"so… you think you're my business partner huh?" minkyun laughed and stood up, held a hand out to changyoon as well. </p><p>changyoon grabbed it and stood shakily. his muscles were sore from all the romping around they did, he wasn't used to so much physical activity at once.</p><p>"yeah like, i pay for half of this apartment, you use the location for streams, ergo i help fund your production and am therefore your partner."</p><p>minkyun scoffed at him, "did you stretch before you made that leap? you're very old i don't want you to pull anything."</p><p>"did you stretch before you made that joke? cause it sucked." changyoon stuck out his tongue in defiance.</p><p>minkyun's face crinkled up, confusion colouring his expression. "that doesn't even… make sense?"</p><p>"maybe my humour is just above you?" changyoon tapped him on the chest and when minkyun looked down, he flicked him upside the nose.</p><p>minkyun grabbed his wrist and stepped into changyoon's space, crowding him, "maybe your humour just sucks."</p><p>"minkyun," changyoon looked up at him slow, heavy through the veil of his stupidly pretty lashes, "go get the chicken before i get the spoon again."</p><p>mk swallowed thickly, taking a step back to recover. </p><p>"yessir!" he deflected by saluting in his classic exaggerated manner. minkyun stumbled over to their door grabbing his mask and wallet and slipped on his shoes. </p><p>he left the apartment in a flurry as he ran through the hallway and bounded down the stairs to get their greasy feast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"HONEY I'M HOME~" minkyun called out in a sing sing voice as he kicked open the door and then promptly kicked off his shoes. </p><p>"oh come on! i just cleaned the entrance, don't go leaving your dirty shoes all over!"</p><p>"wow you are… weirdly good at playing domestic."</p><p>"who said i was playing?" changyoon frowned as he placed a hand on his hip. he was still wearing the apron form earlier– still wasn't wearing pants. </p><p>minkyun winked as he walked past him, over to the living room and dropped the bags of fried food onto the coffee table. </p><p>changyoon grumbled and bent over to pick up the discarded shoes, putting them away properly.</p><p>"oh changyoooon, dinner's ready~" </p><p>glowering at him, changyoon made his way to the still sorta smokey kitchen to grab some beers from the fridge, he grabbed the tub of vanilla icing too, the only surviving edible thing from his botched cupcakes. he walked over to join mk who had already flopped down onto the sofa and was munching on some fries. </p><p>"wait! pause! if we are doing halloween we gotta do this right." minkyun said, dropping the takeout bag. </p><p>changyoon held his mouth open, frozen completely with a chicken wing pressed to his lips. he sighed and rolled his eyes as minkyun continued.</p><p>"we need to put on our costumes!" </p><p>"our costumes are just pyjamas."</p><p>"well then we gotta get em on!"</p><p>"uhg fine." changyoon complied with mild annoyance and marched off to his bedroom.</p><p>grinning, minkyun moved from the couch and into his own room. he pulled out the ridiculous cat kigurumi he had bought online. it was huge and black and fuzzy and soft, but also warm as hell. minkyun decided to keep it unzipped most of the way down to his navel in order to avoid sweating to death. he threw the hood up and looked at himself.</p><p>“its just a movie night with your bro, your platonic bro, you can do this.” he told the mirror. </p><p>his reflection didn’t look convinced.</p><p>minkyun made it part way out the door and almost immediately wanted to brain himself with the hard edge of it when he saw what changyoon was wearing. </p><p>he was dressed in the tighest fucking spiderman pyjamas mk had ever seen. oh he wasn't so much wearing pyjamas really, it was more like they were trying to osmosis into his skin… </p><p>"either i didn't read the size guide very well when i ordered these online, or they sent me the wrong ones…" changyoon said as he pulled at them and they snapped back into place.</p><p>they were obscene really. the material was some kind of cheap polyester spandex stretchy shit and where a 10 year old boy would have plenty of fabric to spare, changyoon's adult male body stretched them out, making them almost sheer in places. </p><p>the main places being his ass and dick.</p><p>not that minkyun was looking.</p><p>because he wasn't.</p><p>"you still somehow managed to slutify a wholesome costume i see." changyoon was eyeing up the slit of skin from mk's neck to his navel with feigned disinterest.</p><p>"i don't think you have any right to comment on the sluttyness of my costume when yours looks painted on like that." </p><p>"you think it looks painted on cuz my body is art~" changyoon said smugly, running his hands down his thighs and posing like a 1950's pin up girl. he was half joking, at least minkyun thought he was. </p><p>minkyun snorted out a laugh, "well you're puttin' the ween in halloween that's for sure."</p><p>he leaped over the back of the couch ungracefully. settled in, cracking a beer as changyoon joined him, punching mk in the arm for the bad ween joke.</p><p>he handed the drink to changyoon once he was seated and cracked another for himself. </p><p>"cheers man, happy halloween!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will be honest bros, idk when i'll have the second part if this done... BUT i already have 3k of it written so... </p><p>*runs and power slides across the hardwood floor* </p><p>i just... i need attention NOW or i will expire like forgotten fruit in the back of the fridge. except i wont get all cute and fuzzy moldy, i'll ooze black liquid and smell bad. </p><p>AND WE DON'T WANT THAT NOW DO WE </p><p>if ur 18+ and want to watch me freak it over onf on the daily feel free to follow me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r">@pen15b0n3r</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the tenth circle of hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>minkyun suddenly feels much too hot and it's not just the weed or from the stupid fleecy cat kigurumi he's wearing or even the alarming number of fall scented candles changyoon lit in an attempt to get rid of the smell of his botched charbroiled cupcakes. </p><p>no, this is something else... something... hotter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>decided to break this fic into 3 parts because fuck you i do what i want. </p><p>and what i want is usually attention so plz humour me and leave me kudos and comments.</p><p>*slinks away into the night*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"happy halloween dude!" changyoon smiled. </p><p>god he had a beautiful smile and minkyun kicked himself mentally for thinking about it. </p><p>his knuckles grazed changyoon's when they clinked their cans together, making the nerves in his fingers jolt awake; as if changyoon was a light socket and mk stuck a fork in him. </p><p>minkyun chugged his entire beer in one go.</p><p>changyoon lowered his own can and watched him, incredulous, and a little shocked as minkyun downed the drink, his adam's apple bobbing vicious in his neck. </p><p>minkyun crushed the empty can in his hands like a neanderthal and belched loudly. </p><p>"classy." changyoon pursed his lips around the edge of his own can as he cast minkyun a critical look.</p><p>"says the man in the skintight spidey suit." </p><p>"shut the fuck up spider-man man is classy!" changyoon poked him hard in the chest.</p><p>minkyun reached out to poke him back in retaliation but changyoon moved to avoid it. </p><p>he ended up poking him directly in the nipple. </p><p>changyoon made a weird noise. </p><p>maybe it was a totally normal noise and minkyun was weird. or maybe it wasn't so much the noise that was weird, but the context in which he was hearing it. </p><p>because he had never heard a noise like that out of changyoon before, but he <i>had</i> heard a noise like <i>that</i> before. </p><p>the context of which being sexual.</p><p>but that was weird, he was weird! there was nothing inherently sexual about two best friends drinking beer on a couch… </p><p>accidentally poking your best friend in the nipple and making him moan though…</p><p>maybe, minkyun thought, he shouldn't have chugged that beer.</p><p>changyoon clutched at his chest dramatically, whining, "ow! my tittie!"</p><p>"sorry." minkyun muttered. </p><p>changyoon scoffed at him and grabbed a particularly girthy chicken wing.</p><p>"so what movie do you wanna watch?" he mumbled around a mouthful. </p><p>minkyun flipped through the netflix options till something caught his eye. "the evil dead remake? seungjoon said it was really good."</p><p>"yeah but seungjoon likes fucked up horror shit… you know i don't do well with horror shit." </p><p>"me neither but it's halloween bro, all the more reason to get the piss scared out of ya!"</p><p>"i like my piss kept inside me until i choose to use the bathroom thanks very much."</p><p>"come onnnn mannnn it's halloweeeeen." </p><p>"you keep saying that like it changes anything."</p><p>"oh but it does. it means we are watching seungjoon's fucked up suggestion and hopefully you don't piss your spidey suit like a geriatric." </p><p>changyoon huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a child; a stark contrast to the insult.</p><p>minkyun shoved a handful of fries into his mouth and continued, "otherwise we're just gonna be sitting here scrolling through the menu for hours. <i>hours changyoon.</i> halloween will be long over and you'll still be humming and hawing over which movie to pick. i fuckin' know you." </p><p>"fine, whatever play the damn movie, just pass me a joint." changyoon grumbled as he threw his decimated chicken wing remains at minkyun's head and he dodged it easily with a laugh.</p><p>all the windows were already open so mk didn't feel particularly bad about lighting up on the sofa. not that he ever did. they had already fucked up the apartment enough that there was no way they were getting their security deposit back. he pulled his kit out from the end table drawer, put a shittly rolled joint in his mouth and snagged a lighter. </p><p>changyoon took another deep sip of his drink and watched him. minkyun plucked the joint from his lips and wet them with his tongue. he dragged the joint inside, past the wreath of his mouth, slicking it with saliva.</p><p>"why do you always do that?" </p><p>"helps it burn more evenly." minkyun met his gaze, fiddling with the lighter in his hand, making it spark but not ignite.</p><p>"does not." changyoon scoffed and looked away. minkyun could make out a slight blush dusted along his cheeks. he chalked it up to the beer they were drinking. </p><p>his own face felt a little hotter than usual too.</p><p>minkyun pressed play on the movie, leaned back in the couch and lit up.</p><p>he felt changyoon's eyes on him again as he sucked in a hit and let the smoke ghost up into his nostrils.</p><p>"show off." changyoon muttered as he grabbed the joint out of minkyun's hand. </p><p>he inhaled deeply and sunk back into the sofa letting it out in a sigh, his smoke mingling with minkyun's and wisping into the air above them. </p><p>minkyun's head lolled over and he observed changyoon's profile; illuminated by only the television and the army of bath and bodyworks candles littering the room, the fine vellus hairs on his face glowing with an otherworldly incandescence.</p><p>changyoon turned to him, reached out and placed the joint delicately between minkyun's lips. the pads of his fingers momentarily sticking to the tacky surface of the bottom one, dragging it down slightly as he pulled his hand away.</p><p>mk inhaled and the cherry burned bright, flickering light across his eyes– the same light reflected in changyoon's. he had shifted closer to pass mk the joint but then never moved back. minkyun felt his heart stutter in his chest, a stalled engine that wouldn't turn over. he schooled his expression to be neutral and exhaled directly into changyoon's face. </p><p>changyoon didn't even flinch. </p><p>he just breathed it in. inhaled the smoke that was moments ago trapped inside minkyun's body. his breath was now <i>inside</i> changyoon and mk didn't quite know how he felt about that. it lit a fire in him the likes of which he had never felt before, making the engine of his heart kick into high gear.</p><p>changyoon reached over slowly and stole the joint away from him, he sucked in deep. minkyun was transfixed by his lips. the way they wrapped perfectly around the joint, forming a perfect circle. <i>perfect</i>, minkyun thought, <i>his lips were perfect</i>.</p><p>the fire that burned on the end burned in both their eyes again but this time minkyun saw something in changyoon's expression shift.</p><p>changyoon was always hard to read, or maybe minkyun was just shitty at reading him. the look changyoon was giving him now seemed to be laced with a thinly veiled hunger; but for what minkyun didn't know. what he did know was the intense look changyoon bore into him was highly intimidating.</p><p>the room was getting hot. was it getting hot? god, did changyoon remember to turn the oven off? it was too warm in here, minkyun was sweltering. he tugged at the front of his onesie, trying to get some air to his chest, but it wasn't enough– and he was only getting hotter.</p><p>minkyun stripped, pulled the top of his pyjamas down and changyoon didn’t look away. his eyes unabashedly roaming over minkyun's naked chest. <i>just guys being dudes,</i> minkyun thought hysterically, his stomach churning.</p><p>he was burning up, the sweat made his skin feel sticky like half-dried glue. his pulse pounding at every soft place in his body. </p><p>uh oh. bad trip. </p><p>"you ok dude?" changyoon asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"no. no it's fuckin hotter than the tenth circle of hell in here." minkyun complained loudly.</p><p>"ninth."</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"there are only nine circles of hell in dante's inferno."</p><p>"ok well then this is the newest circle of hell, the one where it's hot as fuck from the ten thousand candles you lit and it smells like burnt pubes and imitation autumn leaves."</p><p>changyoon laughed and took another long drag of the joint. he handed it back to minkyun and stood up. </p><p>"i guess i can blow some of these out before we set the apartment on fire for real."</p><p>"<i>you.</i> before <i>you</i> set the apartment on fire for real… <i>again.</i>" minkyun quipped as he cracked another beer from the 6 pack changyoon had brought over. he pressed the can against his flushed neck and sighed in relief. </p><p>changyoon stood, looming over him, he had another unreadable expression slapped across his face as mk peered up at him through heavy lids. no sooner could mk open his eyes to observe him more thoroughly, changyoon had turned on his heels and walked over to the side table to begin the process of blowing out the obscene amount of candles that filled the room.</p><p>minkyun watched as he bent over the table and exhaled across seven candles lined in a row. he didn't watch his ass as he did it. even though it was right there, a couple feet from his face, stretching the material of his too tight pajama pants in a way that made minkyun think the seam would bust at any given moment.</p><p>"stop staring at my ass." changyoon said as he peered over his shoulder and gave minkyun a sour look.  </p><p>minkyun's mouth worked faster than his brain did. </p><p>"are you wearing underpants?" he asked, stupidly.</p><p>"not that it's any of your business," changyoon huffed and moved over to blow out more of the candles thrown about the room, "but yes, i am." </p><p>"they must be like skin tight then." </p><p>"they're the ones from your sponsors. super fucking lightweight and comfortable you should try them sometime." </p><p>"i'm wearing a pair right now actually."</p><p>"oh what ones?" </p><p>"i don't remember." minkyun looked away as he coughed into his fist, he set the joint down onto an ashtray, blushing deeply.</p><p>the truth was he did remember, they were magenta. what he strategically failed to mention however, was that they were the same pair of magenta briefs that changyoon had worn for almost a week straight. he also failed to mention that he didn't wash them at all before wearing them. </p><p>he didn't quite know why he did it. he had been of sound mind (debatably) at the time that he plucked the underpants from changyoon's laundry basket and stole them away to hide shamefully in his own room.</p><p>maybe he had finally snapped. finally gone completely squirrely from the prolonged isolation. obsessing over his best friend, obsessing over <i>not</i> obsessing over his best friend. obsessing over trying in vain to stop the want that crawled up into his gullet and twisted painfully every time he laid eyes on changyoon. </p><p>the act of stealing the underpants was simply a manifestation of his overwhelming feelings reaching a breaking point. he wanted to get closer to changyoon, but he didn't want to tell <i>changyoon</i> he wanted to get closer to changyoon, not in the way he wanted to get closer to him– <i>didn't</i> want to get closer to him. he didn't want that. </p><p>fuck, mk was confused.</p><p>minkyun groaned loudly and sunk further into the old couch. he wished the damn thing would swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to deal with the tumultuous thoughts that plagued him. </p><p>he looked over at changyoon again, who was blowing out the last of the candles finally. he turned and faced mk and god– minkyun couldn't help but look at those thighs. his gaze shifted in-between them as changyoon moved across the living room.</p><p>"stop staring at my dick dude."</p><p>"i'm not– staring, i'm just….. lookin' at it a little is all."</p><p>changyoon made his way back over to the couch and minkyun never took his eyes off him for even a second.</p><p>"a little huh, why are you still staring at it then?"</p><p>“uhhh...” minkyun didn't have an answer so he just shoved a chicken wing into his mouth, ripped off most of it in one fell swoop. </p><p>“achhhk!” he spat, retching like a cat with a hairball, then started to cough. </p><p>“well fuck– don’t choke to death on me!” changyoon yelled at him, flailing his hands around uselessly.  </p><p>he started to slap minkyun on the back but that just made it worse, really lodged the chicken into his airways, minkyun swatted him away and punched himself in the diaphragm till he hacked the food up. spitting it out onto the floor. </p><p>"oh that's nasty dude, you really are like a cat." </p><p>minkyun glared at him, his eyes were stinging with tears as he tried to regain his breath.</p><p>"no for real, we used to have this cat that would eat super fast then puke it up. then he would just… eat it again." </p><p>changyoon looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"you're not gonna… eat that… are you?" he pointed to the masticated glob of chicken mk had spit on the floor.</p><p>"no, why?" minkyun wheezed, "are you?" </p><p>"ew no, what the fuck is wrong with you dude." </p><p>mk's face stretched into a devious smirk. </p><p>"i dare you to eat it."</p><p>"ohhhh no, no no no. we are not playing this game. last time we did this you made me put milk in the bong. that shit? truly evil." </p><p>"what are you… chicken?" </p><p>"no i'm spider-man." changyoon deadpanned as he snatched the joint from where mk had thrown it on the ashtray. he lit it again and took in a big hit, held it as he slumped back down onto his corner of the couch. </p><p>"now shut the fuck up. we missed like, the entire beginning of the movie, start it over." he hissed as the smoke slipped out of his mouth, milky tendrils rising to the ceiling. </p><p>"yeah i have no idea what the fuck is going on." minkyun mumbled as he reached over to grab the remote and another chicken wing from the coffee table. </p><p>changyoon tried to hand the joint to him but mk shook his head. </p><p>"no i'm good for now, feel pretty fucked up already." </p><p>"... pussy." </p><p>changyoon had on the biggest self satisfied smirk, like he'd just made the best joke in the world. mk thought it was maybe a solid 3/10 at best, but then remembered he was dressed as a cat, so alright, extra points for situational humour, probably more like a 5.3/10. still nothing to be grinning like jeff the killer over. </p><p>"very funny, cuz of my costume right?"</p><p>"yeah and because you're a lil lightweight pussy bitch." changyoon's evil grin stretched wider still and minkyun just glared at him.</p><p>"your words hurt you know. shut the fuck up and watch the movie." he pouted and gnawed away at his chicken while changyoon sucked back the rest of the joint with alarming speed. </p><p>minkyun tried and failed to keep watching the movie. his focus was fucked, couldn't focus on the screen when all he really could focus on was the way the shiny polyester fabric of changyoon's shitty spider-man pajamas kept twinkling in the corner of his eye from the light cast by the tv.</p><p>"why are you looking at me? look at the movie." </p><p>"sorry, sorry i'm just… really high and your spidey suit is shiny." </p><p>changyoon snorted and opened another beer, didn't look at mk, kept his eyes fixed on the tv.</p><p>"whatever." he muttered as he took a long sip from the can. </p><p>minkyun tried to look away but failed, he watched the muscles in changyoon's neck pull taught as he stretched it out, his throat bobbing up and down and up and down and perhaps minkyun was hypnotized by the repetitive motion, or perhaps he was just hypnotized by changyoon. </p><p>changyoon, if he did notice minkyun's heavy stare, choose to ignore it; instead, he set his half empty beer down in favour of grabbing the tub of vanilla icing. he ripped off the top and peeled back the metal seal, licking the excess off of it and throwing it to the floor. </p><p>oh now this was going to be a problem. minkyun knew he was screwed when changyoon dipped the tips of his fingers into the container and brought them up to wrap his lips around <i>and suck.</i></p><p>for possibly the first time in minkyun's short life he wanted something so badly it physically hurt him. really threw him off kilter and fucked his brain to mouth filter. </p><p>"i want y–" minkyun cleared his throat, "i want some of that. "</p><p>"it's my icing dude get your own." changyoon didn't even spare him a glance, just dipped his fingers back into the icing, but this time… <i>he licked it off.</i> </p><p>it felt like minkyun was watching a car crash in slow motion, horrible, visceral but he couldn't bring himself to look away or ignore it. no, even worse, <i>he wanted to be a part of it.</i></p><p>"you're gonna eat that entire thing by yourself?"</p><p>"i was planning on it yeah."</p><p>"just… give me a bit."</p><p>"i don't have a spoon."</p><p>minkyun reached over and tried to stick his finger into the container but changyoon pulled away. finally looked back at him.</p><p>"no way, i don't want your dirty fucking fingers foulin' up my icing." changyoon laughed but it sounded stilted. he quickly stuck another icing filled finger into his mouth. </p><p>minkyun whined from somewhere in the back of his throat, an ugly gutteral noise that made his ears turn pink with embarrassment. tried to play it off like he was whining for icing and not whining because of how changyoon's mouth looked wrapped around sticky fingers. </p><p>he tried to sell the lie by shooting changyoon the most desperate and pained expression he could muster. changyoon didn't buy it, or maybe he did, either way, he wouldn't relent and give him any of the icing. </p><p>the next time he went to stick his fingers into the container though minkyun was ready, he grabbed changyoon's sticky little hand and pulled it to his face. his tongue darting out quickly to lick a stripe up from the base of his finger to the tip with a powerful stroke. </p><p>changyoon didn't pull away. minkyun took it as an invitation. he wrapped his lips around the sugary digits and sucked them into his mouth. </p><p>minkyun looked up at changyoon while he swirled his tongue around his friend's stubby sweet little fingers. changyoon's pupils were blown wide and only growing wider as he watched mk's mouth work over his hand. </p><p>changyoon swallowed audibly, throat clicking with the effort. </p><p>he snatched his hand away and wiped it off on the couch</p><p>"f-fine if you're gonna be like that just stick your own damn fingers into the container." changyoon huffed at him, annoyed. </p><p>so minkyun did, but before he could bring them to his lips, changyoon intercepted. grabbed his hand and forced the saccharin fingers into his mouth roughly. </p><p>took them all the way down to the base and mk moaned. actually fuckin' <i>moaned.</i></p><p>perhaps movie night with his platonic bro would be more difficult than minkyun had initially thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if ur 18+ and want to watch me freak it over onf on the daily feel free to follow me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r">@pen15b0n3r</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>